The Choices We Make (Demo)
by MASTER T-REX
Summary: All your shunning friends that despise you to your face. What would they say now, If they saw you in this place? Naked and breathless, Could you live with this disgrace? Could you live, could you live, Could you live with this bitter taste?


**A/N: What's up! My name's MASTER T-REX (New) and I'm putting in a small 'taste' on the archive to see how many people would like it. I also want to know if I'm not the only one looking at this archive or else it would feel like the apocalypse. Get it? 'Cause in the game… It's like… you know what, forget it.**

**Well, speaking of apocalypses, this story will take place as a **_**CROSSOVER**_** (just so everybody knows) and will be in the crossovers archive of Sym Bionic Titan.**

**If you guess what crossover it is with, not only do you get an internet cookie, but I'll also inform you when the story will be live! Isn't that nice of me?**

**On with the 'taste'.**

…

In a broken city, where a virus rages through the boroughs of NYC, the disease suddenly took hold of the population, and it was killing everyone.

Although, two alien teenagers happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

There was smoke everywhere and none other than Lance himself came out of that smoked himself. Everywhere he looked, he saw scientists burning dead bodies, a child ripped from a mother's arms, a man shot down by the soldiers who quarantined the city. Everywhere he looks, he only saw pain and despair, with no hope of surviving.

Only he could.

Through his portable phone, he heard on the news, "Many of New York's government officials are now predicting that the government will declare martial law within the next 48 hours."

_**14 days post out break**_

As Lance kept walking, he also heard, as he looked down at a photo that Ilana and Lance took together in the photo booth at the mall, smiling, "At no point have the violence and mayhem match the unexplained viral surge of the last 72 hours. There have even been reported sightings of Lance Lunis, the man largely acknowledged as the cause of the…"

He listened to the phone until he was interrupted by remembered a memory.

"_Octus, put Ilana on the phone." Lance said_

"_Alright." Octus said, and then Ilana came on_

He kept walking, and then one soldier standing guard on the side began to look at him, being a little suspicious.

"_Lance, I'm worried staying here." Ilana said fearfully_

"_Ilana, everything is going to be fine, I need to relax" He assured back_

"_Every time I look out the window, I see more soldiers outside. I'm very worried." Ilana said back_

One of the soldiers pulled a man down trying to detain him and started to drag him away as Lance started to jog.

"_Ilana, listen, the military are trying to look for us. We need to lay low. Now, did any of them tell you or Octus anything?" Lance asked_

The ground began to slowly vibrate as Lance started to sprint.

"_They-they told us that the neighborhood was safe, just to stay calm and don't go causing any panic."_

As Lance was sprinting, he started to pick up speed.

"_Well, just stay put and stay away from them until I get back tomorrow night." Lance said_

In anger, Lance yelled and jumped on top of a car, and the whole roof the car caved in as he jumped 30 stories high.

When his feet touched the metal tower, his feet dented the metal surface as he began to run up the tower.

As he wall ran the exterior of the tower to the top, he broke the small roof of the tower, sending pieces of metal flying in all directions as he landed back down on the roof of the small radio tower.

He got up and looked all around him, the city that was in ruin. The very ruin that was caused by the virus. The very virus that the people thought was caused by him.

As a last memory covered his vision was when he got to their new home in NYC, seeing everything raided. When he reached the last room, Octus was broken apart, forever dead. Ilana was nowhere to be found.

Lance knew who was responsible for that.

In anger, the picture that Lance held in his hand of the only person he ever cared about slipped from his hand, letting the wind take it away from him. Flushing all his power into his jump, he went as high as possible (the sky's the limit, right?) into the air and as he began to reach fast speeds towards the earth, he let out an angry roar.

…

"_I miss you very much Lance." Ilana heartily said in sadness_

_Lance, with the same tone and sadness, "I miss you too princess, but don't worry, I'm coming home."_

…

In the broken part of the city, where the virus has taken its hold of the Manhattan borough, a crow was eating from a dead soldier's body. Every time it pecked and ate at his eyes, the body twitched a little.

Then the bird heard a whistle, and as it turned, one side of its face was featherless and revealed that it was infected with the virus.

Then it was blown to smithereens by a soldier's bullet.

"Knock it off!" one of them said.

Then the viral detector that was next to at least 9 soldiers started alarming red and pointing to a skyscraper.

"There! Up north window! 6 o clock!" One of them yelled

Then, Lance broke through a corner of the sky scraper, a blue smoke following his trail as his fist was against the windows, breaking down as he fell. Lance let out a roar as he repositioned himself.

**NYZ – RZ**

As they tried to shoot him, but some of the bullets only were deflected by his bullet-resistant body.

Lance landed feet first on the broken road, sending a tank and a few soldiers into the air. Although, a few seem to recover and get back up.

When Lance got up, he saw one of them aiming his gun, so he punched the gun up and out of his hands, and then forward punched the soldier into a van. He then side rolled onto another soldier as the soldier said, "Kill that son of a bitch!" When he got up from his roll, he uppercutted one soldier, who landed on another. The same soldier that got punched was charging at him, but Lance did a round house kick and then, just before he was going to hit the ground with his fist, his fists turned into hammer fists that glowed in a blue to purple hue, and slammed them into the ground, causing a small quake in its epicenter. One of the soldiers went flying in midair and as he went down, Lance switched to his blade and cutted him down the middle. He then turned 180 and stabbed his blade in a soldier that was shooting at him. He kicked the dead soldier out of his blade and switched to a whipfist to catch one of the soldiers that was running. He caught him and pulled him back, and then Lance had his hand on his neck and lifted him a few feet from the ground, due to his immense virus strength.

"Where's Steel?" Lance gravely said

"Go to hell." The soldier said

Suddenly, from a distance, Lance saw a crack in the ground and a Juggernaut slammed his fists into the ground and giving a roar as a dumpster was sent flying at him.

Lance used his free hand to knock aside the dumpster. Then with his left hand, it switched into his tendrils and stabbed it into the soldier's body he was holding, turning him into a bio-bomb. One of the soldiers that took cover behind the tank that flipped open fired on Lance, which Lance saw.

Lance then removed his hand from his body and as he rolled onto the bio bombs back, he took out a pistol (which he learned how to use on Earth) and shot the man. The powerful bullet pierced the man's chest and sended him off his feet.

When he rolled off, Lance kicked the bio bomb and sended it flying to the Juggernaut. When on impact, the Juggernaut was covered in tendrils and the large blue tendrils attached to the fallen tank and other vehicles, it then was pulled onto the Juggernaut, the explosion killing it automatically.

As Lance looked at the devastation, he heard from the radio of a dead body that was split down the middle, "Diamond Back 11, pleased be advised that General Steel is being moved to a secure location in your AD. I repeat, General Steel is two clicks delta zero. Hold position, reinforcements are on route."

"I got you now." Lance said angrily as he started walking away.

"Form up! Prepare to engage!" One of the soldiers said as they formed back together and aimed at Lance while he was walking away.

Suddenly, Lance stopped as two brawlers appeared in front of him.

"What the hell? Sargent?" One of them asked as the two brawlers gave hungry roars and stares.

Lance put his arm up and made his open hand turn into a fist, giving the signal.

Like dogs, they ran past him and went to the group.

"Open fire! Open fire!" One of them commanded as they shot at the brawler, but they were ripped and eaten apart from the brawlers. As this was going on, Lance kept walking, knowing that the one responsible is going to die today.

And no one was going to stop him.

**A/N: Whew! Took me a while, but I manage to get through it. You can review to this sand say what crossover it will be to. Even if you guessed it right or wrong, you will be told when it will be open! Can't wait to write the next story! Till next time.**


End file.
